


[podfic] Book Club

by reena_jenkins



Series: Once A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [28]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, Reading, Rodney McKay's Tummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Rodney is rarely quiet for extended periods of time.





	[podfic] Book Club

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Book Club](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661) by [Punk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk/pseuds/Punk). 

** **

**Title: [Book Club](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3661) **

**Author: ** ** [Punk](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Punk/) **

**Coverartist: [reena_jenkins ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)**

**Rating:** PG

**Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis

**Pairing:** Rodney McKay/John Sheppard

**Length:** 00:02:31

Download link:** [click me!](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/29%20\(SGA\)%20_Book%20Club_.mp3)**

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook **[over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip)** (03:47:46, 438.1 mb, compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
